


What the Cat Dragged In

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Aged Up, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everyone thinks Adrien is a furry, F/M, Post Reveal, Sleepovers, i feel dirty just writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Marinette forgets to tell Adrien about her last-minute sleepover.Her guests are in for a surprise when Chat Noir drops through the window.





	What the Cat Dragged In

**Author's Note:**

> In which everyone is drunk, Marinette tells people that Adrien is a furry, and Chat Noir's kinks are debated.
> 
> Note: I don't care if you're a furry. It's not my place to judge people based on what they do in the privacy of their own homes. However, there is some distinct furry-bashing in this fic, so if that makes you uncomfortable you probably shouldn't read it.

Chat revels in the feeling of the cold wind on his face as he vaults over the street onto the roof of another building. He grins to himself, knowing that he will never grow tired of this feeling.

He's twenty-two, and will be graduating from his university in three months. He's still modeling a bit on the side, and he has a steady job at a small boutique near his apartment. Best of all is that he's dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Paris's favorite superhero.

They've known each other's identities for around three years now, and they started dating about two months after they find out who they both were.

Life is good for Adrien Agreste.

There's no akuma to stop tonight; Adrien just felt bored and pent-up sitting in his apartment and decided to go out for a while.

As Chat soars through the air onto yet another roof, he realizes he's just two streets away from Marinette's apartment building. In a spur-of-the-moment decision, he changes course and vaults toward her building onto the next roof, then pauses at the edge of it. He counts the floors and windows until he locates Marinette's window, then leaps over the street, holding himself up on the window sill.

He pulls out his necklace that holds two keys: one to her door and one to her window. Careful not to fall onto the street below, he pushes the window open and slides into the apartment.

"Hello, Milady," he says as he shuts and locks the window into the dark room. He drops his transformation and flips on the light switch.

He then turns around to realize Marinette never told him she was having a sleepover that night.

***

It was a last-minute thing.

Marinette was at dinner with a few old friends from school: Alya, Alix, Rose, Juleka, and Myléne.

They all finished their meals and were about to leave when Rose suggested a sleepover.

They all missed their old friends and wanted to spend some more time together, so they went to their homes and grabbed what they needed, then headed over to Marinette's apartment.

Chat Noir coming through the window hadn't even crossed Marinette's mind. After all, he hadn't actually done that since they were sophomores.

So she had her friends over. They were all drinking wine, playing games, and laughing together, until finally they decided to turn the lights off and watch a movie.

That movie was still playing when freaking Chat Noir dropped through Marinette's window.

Now, all the girls are staring open-mouthed at Adrien Agreste, their old classmate, who apparently is Chat Noir. Juleka pauses the movie.

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Alya whispers after a silence that seems to last an eternity. "Or am I just really drunk?"

"I see it too," Rose whispers back.

Meanwhile, Adrien has frozen in shock, his eyes wide. Slowly, Rose stands and tip-toes toward him as if trying not to scare off a wild animal. She reaches out with her hand and starts to stroke his face.

"Okay," Adrien finally says, grabbing her wrist and holding it away from his face.

She giggles and turns back to Alya. "He's real."

"It's not what it looks like," Adrien tries to explain.

"You're Chat Noir," Alya says loudly. "And you never even told me, you little-"

Alya suddenly stands and throws herself at Adrien, fists flailing and a colorful string of curse words flying from her mouth.

An only slightly drunk Marinette pulls her significantly drunker friend off of her boyfriend as the other girls cheer and laugh.

After being pulled off of the blond, Alya begins to drunkenly chant, "Adrien is Chat Noir! Adrien is Chat Noir!" The other girls join in, and soon they have a clumsy conga line going as they all chant the words in what Adrien assumes is supposed to be unison.

"The neighbors!" Marinette hisses, then raises her voice. "Guys, stop, it's not what you think!"

The girls stop their chanting and parading around the room.

"Then what is it?" Juleka asks. They all watch Adrien expectantly.

"I'm not Chat Noir, I just- uh," he glances helplessly at Marinette, whose eyes are wide with panic. "I'm- uh-"

"A furry!" Marinette exclaims. "He's a furry!"

Adrien stares at Marinette, his mouth hanging ajar.

Alya howls with laughter, and Adrien wonders if it would have been better to just let them in on the secret.

"He likes to dress as a cat while you do it?!" Alya shrieks, wiping tears from her eyes. "What about the leather, is that a kinky thing, too?"

"Yeah!" Marinette says. "It is! He got the Chat Noir suit because he figured being seen buying that would be less embarrassing than getting caught buying a fursuit, and the leather was an added bonus for him!"

Adrien feels his face burning and can only hope the hysterically-laughing girls are all too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow.

"But why did he come in through the window?" Myléne asks. "Why not just use the door?"

"He couldn't let anyone in the hall see him in the suit!" Marinette explains quickly.

"He's not even wearing it anymore- wait, where did it go? How did he get it off so fast?"

"It- uh- it's a tear away!" Marinette exclaims. Even tipsy, that girl is quick. "He just tore it off and threw it- wherever he threw it!"

"Why was he wearing clothes underneath?"

Marinette freezes. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. "Um... because, uh-"

"It's cold outside!" Adrien blurts out. "My only winter coat got stolen! I didn't even come over to do, um- that, I was just cold."

"How did you even get to the window, though?"

Adrien has an answer for that one, too: "I have a rock wall in my bedroom! I'm really good at climbing! This is only the third floor, too, so it was easy."

That seems to be a good enough explanation for the drunken girls, who decide to go back to making fun of Adrien.

"I can't believe he's a furry," Alya wheezes. "Just wait until Nino hears about this."

Adrien glares at Marinette, who only giggles and shrugs semi-apologetically.

"Hey, Adrien," Alix laughs. "Maybe if you told your dad you're a furry, he would make a designer fursuit for you!"

They all laugh, and then Alya sighs. "Man, I'm glad Nino isn't into that stuff- wait." Alya's eyes grow wide, and she looks at Adrien. "He isn't, is he?"

"I- I don't know."

"You guys never did, like, furry stuff together?"

Adrien's jaw drops. "What? Together? I don't- why would we do furry stuff together?!"

Alya gives him a look. "Come on, Adrien, we all know you guys were together when we were teenagers. It's not like you were exactly subtle about your infatuation for one another-"

"What?!" Adrien exclaims, his face burning red. "Nino and I were never together! I'm not gay!"

Alya rolls her eyes. "Well, obviously you're not gay, since you're with Marinette. And neither is Nino! You're bi. Or maybe pan. I don't know the specifics."

"That- we never- hang on, do you all think that Nino and I were together?"

Everyone nods.

"The whole class thought that," Juleka informs him.

"I cried myself to sleep every night for a week thinking you were gay," Marinette adds. "Although, now that I think about it, it really would have made sense."

Adrien's jaw is still hanging open, and he stares at all of them. "Is that why Chloé suddenly stopped trying to get me to go out with her when we were sixteen?"

They all nod.

Adrien says nothing, still in shock over this new information.

"You definitely didn't do any furry stuff with Nino, though, right?" Alya asks after a moment.

"Right," Adrien says. "Never, ever, ever."

"Thank goodness," Alya sighs. "I mean, no offense to you guys or anything, I just couldn't go for that." She furrows her brow. "Although, I mean, Chat Noir is pretty hot, so if that counts as being a furry-" Alya stops suddenly and gasps. "Do you think the real Chat Noir is a furry, too?"

"I mean," Alix says. "That suit does have certain... implications. It's skin-tight leather. And I can understand why it would be easier to fight in than something baggier, but there is no plausible reason for him needing cat ears, a tail, and a bell around his neck other than... sexual reasons."

"Maybe they don't get to choose what their suits look like," Adrien says defensively.

"But Ladybug's suit doesn't have stuff like that," Juleka says. "Why would the suits' creators give that stuff to Chat, but not Ladybug?"

"Who says there was a reason?" Adrien argues desperately. He can't have them thinking both of his identities are furries. "It's probably created by magic, or something."

"And the magic knew Chat was a furry," Alya finishes for him.

"No! It-"

"Hey, do you think he and Ladybug ever did the deed while he was dressed like that?" Alix asks, ignoring him.

"Oh, absolutely," Alya answers her. "No one can convince me they never got caught up in the moment after a battle and did it in their suits. I will fight you on this."

"Do you think Ladybug has a thing for leather, too?"

Now it's Marinette's turn to blush. "Okay, that's enough of that."

She quiets down her giggling friends and turns back to Adrien. "Well, I think it's time for you to go."

"I think you're right," Adrien says gratefully.

Adrien walks toward the door, and is halfway through it when Alya calls out, "Hey, Furrien Agreste, you forgot your cat suit." He looks back at her, and her face lights up. "Hey! I just realized why Marinette calls you Chaton!"

"I'm just going to- uh- leave the suit here."

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'll just deal with it."

"Okay," Alya giggles. "Bye, Gaydrien."

Adrien sighs and walks out the door.

He is never going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> I am..... so sorry.
> 
> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)
> 
> A/N: Someone on Tumblr let me know that most furries don't actually have sex in costume, despite what many people think, so sorry if I accidentally offended anyone or made you uncomfortable!


End file.
